


The Ass-Fat Archives

by intosuds



Category: Decay Chain (Roleplay)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intosuds/pseuds/intosuds
Summary: Carmen one-shot collection with constant updates because he deserves to die over and over again.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Decay Chain isn't real, go back to sleep lil bro.


	2. I. Mr. Malignant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many. He deserves to die six times over.

– Cold?

Of course it was.

Without shoes in the powdery snow, without a coat to block what still fell, of course it was going to be cold. Cold, but warm, and welcoming. Familiar. Home.

Small and red, with blue designs around it in a ceremonious fashion. It stood near thirty feet, only one floor, no light or heat except for the dim burn of a fire and its drops, and it was the most comfortable place on Earth.

Carmen stood on the doorstep and watched his hand glide toward the doorknob. Slowly, hesitantly, and then – it didn't. His hand retracted, and he turned away from the door in one spin.

... And it opened behind him before he could take a step down away.

He tensed, remaining motionless, until he heard a breathless gasp that made him relax instantaneously. This was home. He turned to face his Mother, and when he saw the look on her face he almost reeled over and let out years of suppressed emotions.

He was much taller than her; almost a foot and a half, and many shades lighter, but they shared the same eyes and the same nose, and when she hugged him she only came up to around his chest.

And it was comfortable.

It was home.

He wordlessly reciprocated the embrace, shutting his eyes tight. No need for words.

 _Beep_.

He kept his eyes closed. There was nothing behind them but warmth.

 _Beep_.

He didn't feel his Mother's arms around him anymore. He didn't see her when he opened his eyes.

 **Beep**.

His home was gone, and when his eyes opened again he was tied to a chair. A man stood in front – distanced, but close enough to hear. He became conscious of his surroundings again, the spectators watching – different colors of hair and different ages of people. There were still so many alive.

 _ **Beep**_.

Had he just got done saying something...? The focus was on him. The constant beeping was foreboding, but he ignored it in favor of looking to the participants of the Death Cage one last time.

His eyes fluttered shut, idle, and his breath came out with a hitch.

I'll be home soon.

And the rattle of a Chain was the last thing he heard.


End file.
